The spinning disc concept is an attempt to apply process intensification methods within the fields of heat and mass transfer. The technology operates by the use of high gravity fields created by rotation of a disc surface causing fluid introduced to the dire surface at its axis to flow radially outward under the influence of centrifugal acceleration in the form of thin often wavy films. Such thin films have been shown to significantly improve the heat and mass transfer rates and mixing. The technology was developed for typical heat and mass transfer operations such as heat exchanging, heating, cooling and mixing, blending and the like, for example as disclosed in R J J Jachuck and C Ramshaw, “Process Intensification: Heat transfer characteristics of tailored rotating surfaces”, Heat Recovery Systems & CHP, Vol. 14, No 5, p475-491, 1994.
More recently the technology has been adapted for use as a reacting surface for systems which are heat and mass transfer limited, for example for the reaction of substrates which are highly viscous during at least a stage of the reaction and cause problems in achieving good mixing and product yields.
Boodhoo, Jachuck & Ramshaw disclose in “Process Intensification: Spinning Disc Polymeriser for the Manufacture of Polystyrene” the use of a spinning disc apparatus in which monomer and initiator is reacted by conventional means to provide a pre-polymer which is then passed across the surface of a spinning disc at elevated temperature providing a conversion product in the form of polymerised styrene.
EP 0 499 363 (Tioxide Group Services Limited) discloses another use for spinning disc technology in photo catalytic degradation of organic materials such a hydrocarbons. A solution of salicylic acid and titanium dioxide catalyst was passed across the surface of a rotating disc and irradiated with ultra violet light.
These publications therefore disclose the use of spinning disc technology for heating and mass transfer in inert and reactive systems.
GB 9903474.6 (University of Newcastle), firm which the present application claims priority and the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated into the present application by reference, describes the use of RSORT in the conversion of a fluid phase substrate by dynamic heterogeneous contact with an agent. In this application, it is described how it has surprisingly been found that spinning disc technology may be further adapted to apply process intensification methods not only within the fields of heat and mass tar but also within the field of heterogeneous contacting. Furthermore, it is described how it has surprisingly been found that the quality of the product obtained is of higher quality than that obtained by conventional processing having, for example, a higher purity or, in polymers, a narrower molecular distribution.
In addition to this, spinning disc technology can be used to obtain products not readily obtainable by other technology.
According to the present invention, there is provided a reactor apparatus including a support element adapted to be rotatable about an axis, the support element having a surface, feed means for supplying at least one reactant to the surface of the support element and collector means for collecting product from the surface of the support element, characterised in that the surface includes an undercut trough into which the at least one reactant is directly supplied by the feed means when the reactor apparatus is in use, and in that, upon rotation of the support element, the at least one reactant forms a generally annular film within the at least one undercut trough and passes therefrom across the surface of the support element.